


Coda to episode 35 (Lazy Day)

by ActuallyRocketRaccoon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyRocketRaccoon/pseuds/ActuallyRocketRaccoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what it says on the tin. Cecil comes home after a lazy day at work. Carlos is a perfect cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coda to episode 35 (Lazy Day)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone when episode 35 came out and forgot to post it. It was recently rediscovered, still lurking in my notes app.

Carlos yawned widely. The scientist had had a busy day, but he felt sleepily satisfied with his work. He had mowed the lawn, finished the laundry, cleaned up around the house... in short, made everything look as good as possible. He had sent a quick text to Cecil, knowing that his boyfriend would get the hint, before taking a hot shower and waiting for the radio host to get home. Of course, it wasn't Cecil's house; not officially, anyway. But Carlos planned to change that today.

Cecil slipped through the kitchen door of his boyfriend's little house, to be greeted by a plate of cookies and a note that simply read, 'See you soon.' He smiled, grabbing a few of the morsels (peanut butter, his favorite) and undoing his tie as he made his way to Carlos' bedroom. As the door opened, the scientist glanced up from where he was sitting in bed, a book about gravitational anomalies open in his lap."Hey, welcome home. How was your day?"

"Lazy," Cecil responded, stifling a yawn as he shrugged off his vest and shirt. Carlos watched as his boyfriend stripped down to his underclothes, and held up the blankets so Cecil could crawl into bed next to him. The reporter held one of his cookies up to his lover's lips, and Carlos accepted it happily, before tugging Cecil into his arms.

"Sounds nice," he mumbled around his mouthful of cookie. "I hope you don't mind a bit more of the same. I'm exhausted."

Cecil smiled, snuggling into his boyfriend's embrace. "Of course not, Carlos. That sounds perfect."

The other man chuckled, dropping a kiss onto Cecil's forehead. The reporter leaned up, capturing his boyfriend's lips and pulling him closer. Carlos smiled into the kiss, slipping his arms around Cecil's bare waist. They broke apart, leaning their foreheads together, content in the sleepy quiet of the room.

Carlos eventually broke the silence. "Move in with me."

Cecil jerked away from his embrace. "What?"

"Um..." Carlos hesitated. "Move in with me... here... please?" He faltered as he saw the tears brimming in his boyfriend's eyes. "Is... is that not alright?"

A sob broke from Cecil's throat, but a wide grin was spreading across his face. "Oh, Carlos! I thought you'd never ask!"

The scientist let out a relieved laugh, and Cecil laughed with him, caught up in the moment. They kissed deeply, their laughter mingling in the warm, lazy air, and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
